The Middle
by CelestKY
Summary: I found myself on a beach with a boy, a Deddo, and no clue what is going on. She soon finds out where she is. But can never figure why. Her life is at stake all the time, and so is Fangs. With the Deddo's everywhere and the haunting need to find memories. She can't close her eyes for a second. The only thing she can do is survive. Which is very different from living.
1. The Fence

**Hey guys! I haven't fan fictioned in forever and I just haven't been to my fullest potential for past couple months and I just remembered how much of a vent and "feel good" hobbie this was for me so I decided to give i another shot.**

 **So here is the first chapter of my newest story.**

 **The Middle**

* * *

 **Max POV**

I rake my hand in the cold sand underneath my body. My arms feel sore and my limbs feel heavy. My legs felt as though they were filled with lead. I couldn't lift myself up from the cold sandy ground.

I turn my head to one side and lay it down. I peer through my hair that covers my face and see a hill. A fence is on the top of the hill And something covers the fence. it almost looks like a fleshy pink color. Brown and pink gross bubbly figures.

My ear don't seem to be working. I can only hear a slight high pitch noise the could make someone go crazy after a few days.

I flop myself over so my stomach is facing the sky. Hair still covers my face and sticks to my drool covered cheek. I open my eyes again to see a dark night sky, but no stars. The only thing in the sky was a sad, sad moon, directly above me. This isn't the moon I was used to seeing. It used to big and bright but, tonight it was dull.

Slowly I feel the weight come off of me. My ears stopped blaring that dreadful noise and I could hear a faint clicking sound.

It was the fence. I finally lift myself up with my arms, they gave out and I fell back down to the ground this time I caught myself on my hands and knees. Slowly I lift one of my legs and push myself up with whatever strength I had left. The banging on the fence got louder and I press my palms to my ears, the sharp pains of noise filling my head.

It hurt. It hurt a lot.

Pushing the hair out of my face and rubbing the sand out of it I could finally see clearly. Once again I take a look at the fence seeing once again those disgusting colors and figures. Though this time, it were moving and bang on the fence. Shock took me and I back up slowly.

Squinting at the moving… thing I finally see the whole picture. It was HUman but, not at the same time. Instead of skin it had pink fleshy bumps with some tearing on the cheeks Blood covers its body and one of its arms were missing.

I felt the hostility it gave me and I once again backed up. This time I tripped over something. Of Course, the little strength I had in my body failed and I crumped up on the ground.

I was where I started but now with the disturbing picture in my mind. Not the best way to start a day.

Once again I push the hair out of my face a glance at what I tripped on. It was first blurry but came to the picture of a boy. I shoot up and adrenaline takes over a dash away and screech a little bit. I slap a hand over my mouth knowing that that sound was made by me. I felt my cheeks get hot and pink.

"It's not like anybody heard," I say to myself without realizing it was out loud. The sound of my voice startled me. I was the first time that I heard a voice scince I woke up. Once I get over the fact that I could talk I look at the boy again. He wasn't moving and still isn't.

He had black long black hair and olive colored skin. Unlike the "Zombie" thing at the fence that it continued to bang on. I crouch down on my hands and knees and take a look at his face. I was mostly covered by hair but I could tell he was pretty handsome. He had a lanky built body but you could still see the muscles in his arms. A few more minutes and he still hasn't moved. It didn't even look like he was breathing. The first thing that I think is

 _He is dead._

But for some reason I didn't want to believe it. I crouch next to him once again and push his hair out of his face. The last time I glanced at his face through his hair, but now I could see his entire face. His feature were defined but formed softly. His lashes were longer for a guy but I was kind of nice.

I push his arm out of the way a little bit and his arm was limp and lifeless. That moment I knew his was dead. It astonished me how calm I was. The moment I saw that thing on the fence I wasn't fazed. Now I'm sitting next to a dead boy without even blinking an eye. What am I, a sociopath?

I started my way towards the fence and the creature for further investigation. Then I hear something.

"Wait- d- don't leave m- me…" The voice was so low and scratchy but, also terrified.

I whip around and see him struggling to get up, same as I did. I scramble to help him up and he soon enough got his strength back. Once he was up with his eyes open I could see the dark warm eyes of his.

He looked up at me and shot thoughts and emotion right through my eyes into my skull. I almost fell again. We stood there for a moment or two just staring at eachother. Finally he spoke up.

"Where are we?" he cleared his throat and spit out all the sand that was in his mouth.

"I would like to know that also."

"Then… wait a second. What is that?" I points straight at the fence creature, which still continued to bang on the fence with it's one arm.

"Couldn't tell you. All I know is that I woke up here, saw that thing, tripped on you. Thought you were dead, but now you're alive." I felt the tension between us right away when I said _dead_.

It almost felt like a bad word. _Dead_. Something about it made me want to scream and punch something strait through a wall.

"Well how about I ask you a question you will know the answer to." He smiked.

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"What is your name? That's usually the header to all conversation you know." I let a smile escape. I think to myself, _I'm gonna make this difficult._

"You first,"

"Fine, I'm Fang… You aren't allowed to judge! That is my name and I can't change it."

"Hey, it's a no judging zone here." I Smile again but this time by accident.

He takes a few steps towards me and smiles. It is small but warm. I decided that I'd tell him my name. For some reason I just trust him.

"Well nice to meet you Fang, I'm Max." We shake hands and just look at each other smiling. The night sky has been getting brighter by the minute and was almost pink. The color astonished me. A dark blue/purple sky. The colors made fangs messy hair look purple. I held back the laughter and just kept looking at him.

Our concentration over each other was disrupted by a loud clanking noise. It was the fence. But the thing wasn't banging on it. It tore the fence down. Now there was no barrier between us and _it._ And it was coming right for us.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading! Please tell me what you think in the comments and I am deciding whether I should do a question every update or a hint for what will happen next… Or both!**

 **If you have any suggestions on what I should do, please tell me. I won't bite… Maybe :D**


	2. Memories

**Hey! I decided that I'll do the question at the end of every update. So get ready for it! My goal I to be able to update once a week or more than that.**

 **I usually have nothing to do in study hall anyway so… might as well do this.**

 **So far Max woke up on a beach not knowing where she is. She finds a boy named Fang on the same beach. When Max woke up, the first thing she saw was a fence and something on it. She soon found out that it was almost human. But it obviously wasn't, it just looked human. The fence kept it a bay but now the fence is down. Now** _**it**_ **is out.**

* * *

 **Max POV**

My breath stuck in my throat and my stomach tightened as it dashed right towards me. The thing wanted my life there was no question. Even though I knew what it wanted. What it was coming at me for. I froze.

I get shoved to the side once it was about five feet away. I scramble to my feet getting back in the zone. I look up to see fang kicking it in the knee, which gave out right away and tumbled down. I screeched in pain but, still crawled extending its arm out to Fang.

"Expecting him to take it jackass?" I shout out at the thing. It ignores my comment and keeps looking forward.

"Look at me you reeking piece of shit!" A weird anger fled through me and I couldn't control it. It was like something else took over my body. I walked right next to it and kicked it face into the ground. One of the bubbling warts on the back of its head popped and let out a white creamy puss.

Usually I would step away in discussed but, my body was on autopilot. No matter how many times I told myself to back away I wouldn't. I pound on the back of its. head again, smashing its skull wide open.

My body finally obeys me and I step back staring at the lifeless disgusting body that was in front of me. Fang looked at my in surprise. He tried to hide the fear in his eyes but, I could see it. He was afraid of me. Not the thing. It was me.

What just happened? What was that thing? Was that human? Did I just kill that thing?

Those were the many thought going through my head at the that time. The thing that annoyed me the most is that I could find the answers to them. All those question could only be answered in time. I for one, am not a patient person!

"Are you ok?" Fang's voice breaks me from my panic and I whirl around to look at him.

"No, I'm not ok. I just killed something!" My voice wavered when I realized I was putting the words I. Killed. Something. Together. I couldn't understand what was going on. My mind was running on empty and going 100 miles per hour. I couldn't keep my composure.

"Hey! You in there?" Fang calls me back to attention.

"Yeah sorry." I shake my head and call my concentration back to attention as best I could.

"Look, a lot is happening all at once. We need to find a place to just settle down or something. It is almost day time." He says looking up at the sky. "We should go somewhere where there is a roof over our heads. I'm sure if we ask someone where we are we can get back- home."

He put his head down and closed his eyes slowly. He looked deep in thought, no, he was _lost_ in thought. After what felt like days he opened his eyes and a worried look covered his face.

"Can you remember anything before you woke up? Like where you lived, when your birthday is or even what who your parents were?" At first I thought he was joking. Not knowing who you parents were or where you lived. That is absurd, but when I started to think about it, I couldn't. It felt as though someone just took it away right when I tried to think about it.

"I know this! I knew it a few seconds ago! Why can't I think now?"

"Same with me! It felt like I knew when I said it, but now I have no clue. It's like when you know the face of someone but, not their name. If you know what I mean." Fang had a blank face on but I knew he was as confused as I was.

"Maybe… It'll probably come back if I think hard enough right?" For about 10 minutes both of us just stood there thinking so hard it made our brains hurt.

"Alright that's it. My brain can't take more of this." Fang fill at breaking the silence of concentration. "We need to start thinking about other things. Like where we are."

I silently agree with him and walk over to the body.

"And what that thing is."

"Sounds like a plan!" Fang started to walk in the direction of the fence where it was broken. I followed him hoping he had some sense of direction.

As I was walking behind him I kept trying to remember my past. Not know who raised but knowing your name didn't make sense. It felt mist was in my head. I couldn't see a thing other than what was directly in front of me. And at that moment the thing in front of me was Fang.

 **Hey so sorry for the short chapter but I hope to write a longer one soon. So! Off to the first question of the fan fiction shall we?!**

 **What do you think the _thing_ is? **

**Please answer in the comment and I hope to hear from you! See you soon… Maybe! )**


End file.
